The Hedonist
by BriiBear
Summary: In a smoke-filled strip club owned only by the young Miroku, Sango and Kagome dance. It seems that Kagome has caught the attention of a certain hanyou, while Sango is trying to figure out his enigma of a brother, Sesshomaru. Perhaps, the two girls will have a way out of the club once these two silver haired men arrive. In progress. Pairings: Sango&Sesshomaru, Kagome&Inuyasha. R


Friday Night

The air was stale; filled with smoke and closed off. Of course, in an establishment like this, there would be no windows. The lights were yellow and dimmed; they weren't meant to provide actual light but, to set a particular mood. The booths and stools were littered with bodies. Male bodies; most of them being over fifty years old. Despite their age, these men were considered some of the wealthiest men around.

The interior of the building was nice. Not to ritzy and not too shabby. The owner was a young man of 26 who had inherited the building from his late father. The dark tint of the large room made his violet eye appear as if they were endless pools of black water. His black hair was kept in a short dragon-tail at the nape of his neck. Miroku was his name and women was his game. That was the precise reason he opened this joint. Strip joint, that is.

He had opened this place roughly five years ago. He had just turned 21 and was able to purchase alcohol for the bar lined up against the back wall. Since then, he had raked in so much business he could easily retire in 10 years. If he wanted, that is. Not only did Miroku love this place for the alcohol but, for the women. He got a free show every day of his life. He smirked while staring at the young redhead on the far right pole. Yes, this is exactly why he would never retire.

At the top of a long paved driveway revved a red Mustang GT. Inside, waiting ever so impatiently, sat a silver-haired man; hanyou to be exact. His clawed hands gripped the steering wheel hard before punching the horn a few more times. Aggravated was an understatement. Inuyasha wasn't one to wait for someone, especially when it was his brother that he was waiting for.

Finally, his older brother, Sesshomaru, decided to grace Inu with his presence. Ever so elegantly, he slid into the passenger seat just as unhappy as the hanyou himself. Being in each others company never settled well for anyone. Few words were said as they sped down the high way. The radio was comfort from the bitter silence as the driver nodded to the beat. Ignoring each others presence was quite easy.

Slipping on the glossy vinyl corset and mini-skirt, Sango readied herself for the pole and stage. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she ran over to her best friend Kagome to help her with her slightly more complicated get up. This definitely wasn't their dream job, but it paid the bills and kept food on the table for themselves and their little brothers, Kohaku and Souta.

Sango grabbed chunks of Kagome's hair to curl into large, gentle curls. Her chocolate hair shone under the big lights above the vanity. Doing a once over, the two women slipped on their respective heels and rushed into the crowded hallway. Weaving in and out of other women, Sango made sure to keep a close eye on her younger friend. Miroku didn't like tardiness to the stage especially from the girls in 'private rooms'.

Sango was the longest employed dancer at _The Hedonist_. She had just begun working there on her 21st birthday. She had heard that Miroku was opening up a bar and offered to work for him. Of course she didn't realize just what type of bar he was running. Luckily for Miroku, Sango recruited Kagome as soon as she turned 19 a few months later. Not much later after then, the bar was filled up with women whom became quick friends with Sango and Kagome, but that was 5 years ago.  
In those five years, Sango had managed to become the best dancer employed. Kagome, surprisingly, being the second best. It was often a laughing matter with the two girls. They would often sit at home and trade tricks, however lame it was. To these girls, men were too easy to understand.

Miroku smirked while watching the fiery, young girl swing. He brought his chilled glass of whiskey to his lips only to nearly choke when he felt a large hand grab his left shoulder. Turning around in a swift fashion, Miroku sighed in relaxation when the realization that it was only his best friend set in. Bringing his hand to his heart he took a breath. "Ah, Inu, you scared me man. I was beginning to think you were going to be late," he chuckled as he winked at the shorter of the two brothers. Turning to the taller demon brother, he asked, "Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the honor?" Huffing with a look that could only be described as disgust, he ignored the inquiry.

Inuyasha sent a glare towards Sesshomaru and answered for him briefly, "He's here because we're celebrating his birthday and I dragged him here". Miroku let out a quiet chuckle and motioned for Inuyasha to leave them. "If you don't hurry, you will miss Lady Kagome's show. I will see to it that your brother has 'fun'". He watched as Inu jogged down the narrow hall and entered a dark room. "Well, Sesshomaru, I know just the young woman for you," Miroku stated as he headed down the same hall that the anxious hanyou had just run down.


End file.
